As the data communication capacity and the capabilities of the wireless telecommunications system have increased dramatically and a great variety of digital services have become available to users, the information flow to a mobile terminal may in some cases exceed the limits of the user and/or the limits of the user interface. As an example, such a situation may occur when a service involving data streaming communication is in progress, and simultaneously, a communication connection requiring the user's attention and/or the user interface is requested.
Therefore, it is useful to consider techniques to handle such situations.